


Promise?

by wildandsexy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, BE PROUD OF ME I WROTE IT, Barebacking, Dick Pics, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Im ashamed of myself, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing, byeeeee, idk theres probably more this is a mess, lets do this, oh whoops, oh!, sorta - Freeform, sub jackson obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being kept apart from Jackson by their schedules is hard enough for Jaebum without Jackson being a giant tease 24/7. </p>
<p>Basically- Jaebum is very sexually frustrated and Jackson is very aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> me: *celebrates coming back home after travelling for a month by writing 6k words of jackbum smut*... someone delete my account

Jackson was writhing in his arms, hips pushing up as Jaebum rocked sharply down into him. He sucked a dark bruise to Jackson’s neck, taking pleasure in the quiet gasp that left his lips as he bit it with sharp teeth.

He lifted off him for a moment, shivering at the cold air brushing against their damp skin. He leant in to bite once at Jackson’s nipples, grinning at how they pebbled from the cold, before he leant back again. He didn’t know how long they had been at it, too absorbed in Jackson and his panting. He was beautiful. Breathless, flushed and begging just enough to sate the possessiveness within Jaebum. He was wanted and needed and Jackson knew he felt the same. He caught Jackson’s eyes for a moment, grinning at the blown pupils and desperation he found there.

The rest of Jackson was beautiful too and he took a moment to appreciate his body.

“Please-“ He heard Jackson pant, pulling his attention from admiring the taut plain of his stomach. There was little he found more beautiful than the sight of Jackson’s cock, practically dripping where it rested against his abs. But he looked back up to his face anyway, smiling down at him before snapping his hips down into him again. It was so warm and smooth and he felt his heart jumping in his chest. It had been so long, he knew, since they had their last chance to do this.

He loved Jackson, and while he hadn’t said it he knew this was the best way he knew how to show him it. Jackson seemed to see it too, arms grasping his shoulders to pull him closer.

Jaebum frowned when Jackson continued to pull him, shaking him back and forth until his eyes sprung open.

“Jaebum-hyung!” He looked up and called out in surprise when he saw Jinyoung’s face staring down at him. He kicked out so sharply Jinyoung was lucky he didn’t get his nose broken, but he did catch his knee on the bed above him and cussed loudly. He cussed even more when Jinyoung started laughing as he made his way to the door, looking back over one shoulder. “Sorry to… Interrupt- but we really do need to go soon.”

It had been over two weeks since Jaebum had even seen Jackson and almost a month since they had been able to experience anything like Jaebum had dreamt. He pressed his palm to his half hard cock, swearing again when Jinyoung popped his head back in the room with a disappointed expression.

“We really don’t have time for that, sorry hyung.”

Jaebum hated Jinyoung, he hated busy schedules and he hated his subconscious for doing this to him.

He calmed down in the shower, willing his hardness away with the knowledge that any of the youngest could burst through the door at any moment. Personal boundaries disappeared on busy mornings where there simply wasn’t enough time to wait for the other members to finish showering when you needed to brush your teeth. But even with the physical reminder of his frustration gone, he still had the thoughts in the back of his mind and the thrumming in his veins keeping him on edge.

They went to their appearance, promoting another random brand Jaebum had never heard of and he did his best to keep his gaze from lingering on the empty seat that the staff had removed. Jackson was getting back from China in two days. Two days. He could survive that long.

It wasn’t that they hadn’t been speaking constantly while Jackson was away, but texting in between schedules and FaceTiming before bed didn’t exactly equate to having Jackson there with him.

He checked his phone on the way back to the dorm that evening, sighing when he read Jackson’s message.

**Check ur snapchat when you get a moment ;)**

He groaned at the winking face but read Jackson’s next two messages anyway.

**I’ve got a little surprise for u**

**Or should I say big…**

The others were mostly asleep or too absorbed in their phones to notice him checking their attention, so he thought it was probably not a completely terrible idea to open it. Even if the twitch in his pants indicated it might be a terrible idea.

He turned down the screen brightness, tilted his screen away from the others and opened the app anyway.

It was a photo at least. He didn’t want to even think about what his reaction might be to a video. He might even have had to find his headphones.

He bit his lip in apprehension before tapping Jackson’s name and opening the image.

He didn’t know what he expected. Jackson shirtless maybe? Or with his shirt lifted up in one hand to his chin, smirking as he flexed his abs for the phone’s camera. Showing off the small trail of hair Jaebum had explicitly asked him to stop shaving disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

Maybe he’d get something more risqué. Jackson in only his underwear, peeking over one shoulder as he photographed his ass reflected in the mirror. Jaebum had a soft spot for those photos in particular.

He could even have received something downright lewd. Jackson was a vocal supporter of sending dick pics- with explicit request and consent from Jaebum. He favoured the image of his hand gripping himself over the top of his underwear, the fabric sheer from the stretch and damp where his tip rested against it.

He hadn’t yet received any pictures of Jackson bringing himself off in any other ways, but he also wouldn’t be adverse to receiving a picture or video of Jackson’s fingers teasing at his opening. Even though a part of him loved the idea of being the only thing responsible for bringing Jackson pleasure in that way, the idea of it had him flushed and ready in a matter of seconds.

Jaebum didn’t receive anything like that however.

It wasn’t even a picture of Jackson. It was a blurry google image search of great danes with the caption, “Can I have one please please please :) <3" 

He hit his head against the glass of the car window, groaning as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. He sighed and paused for a moment before pulling his phone back out, typing a response to Jackson’s text.

**I fucking hate you**

The reply was immediate.

**No you don’t :)**

He wasn’t wrong. He cussed silently to himself but his phone beeped again before he could reply.

**Jinyoung told me you had a little bit of a HARD morning….**

Jaebum was reconsidering. Maybe he did really hate Jackson.

**I’ll send u something to help :***

His phone beeped with a snapchat and he opened it against all better judgment, barely remembering to check nobody was looking. It was a picture of Jackson’s hands and when Jaebum thought about it he really didn’t know how he managed to press the camera button.

His left hand made a circle with his pointer finger and thumb and his right clenched, with only one finger still straight. His finger was pointed straight into the circle of his other hand and the image it was supposed to create was obvious. Jaebum glared at the multiple winking faces captioning the childish gesture.

Jaebum really, definitely, absolutely hated Jackson.

The next day was equal amounts of terrible, Jaebum discovered. He wasn’t woken up by Jinyoung at least, but he was mid grind against his mattress when his eyes slid open. He huffed in annoyance, groaning lowly into his pillow to muffle his frustration.

Their day was scheduled to start later that day and he was suddenly incredibly thankful he no longer roomed with Youngjae. Rooming with Jackson had been a great idea. Easy access for sex, and cuddles but Jaebum wasn’t ever going to admit that out loud, without having to worry about roommates coming in or kicking them out. It had been incredible for the whole two minutes they had gotten before the tour began and they got split up anyway. And then they returned and were right back into busy schedules. And whenever they weren’t doing appearances Jackson was in China or shooting elsewhere for his own schedules. They had about a week’s worth of nights together in the past four months.

But at least the rooming situation meant he had the privacy to reach under the covers, under the waistband of his underwear and grind into the circle of his fist as if it was someone else.

A certain someone else who, just as Jaebum was on the brink of bringing himself off, breath coming out in quiet pants he muffled with pure will power, sent him a snapchat.

He paused and reached for his phone, laying back down on his back and opened it. Jackson’s hair was messy and his eyes puffy as he had clearly also just woken, and Jaebum felt himself smile stupidly at his phone.

“Good morning hyung!”

Jaebum wished he could take longer to appreciate the picture but it was gone in a matter of seconds and he was left even more desperate than before. So he wasn’t proud of what he sent back, the video of his hand moving under the covers in an unmistakable fashion.

He watched as Jackson opened it and his phone was ringing within moments.

“Holy shit,” Jackson breathed over the phone.

“Hi Jackson,” He replied dryly, slowing his hand from the need to maintain some calmness in front of his boyfriend. Jackson knew the effect he had on Jaebum,but that didn’t mean he needed to know just how close Jaebum already was to coming. “How are you?

He heard Jackson whine over the line and smirked, “Are you still touching yourself?”

Jaebum paused his hand, thrusting up slowly into it, “You aren’t going to even say hello?”

Jackson groaned louder on the other line- the benefit of having his own hotel room while he was away, he could be as loud as he wanted.

“Hyung please,” Jackson whined and Jaebum heard the movement of sheets that meant Jackson’s other hand was just as busy as his was. "I don't have much time- I have a car coming in 40 minutes and I was going to just have a shower and eat before leaving-"

“Jackson-“ Jaebum hummed. “Tell me how you are.”

It wasn’t a question and Jackson clearly recognized it, breath catching mid cuss, “I’m good.”

Jaebum grinned to himself, enjoying the desperation in the boy’s tone, “You’re coming home tomorrow aren’t you?”

Jackson was nodding if Jaebum interpreted the ruffle of his pillow correctly. It took him a moment to catch himself, speaking again, “Yes hyung- yes yes-“

“Jackson-ah,” Jaebum warned and he trusted the boy had slowed down as his breathing slowed. “Are you excited to come home?”

Jackson giggled softly, "Of course."

"Why?" Jaebum stilled his hand once more, cock still straining against his hand but taking a minute to appreciate Jackson’s reactions.

"To see you of course hyung," Jackson replied desperately and Jaebum was well aware of how close he must be. He knew how much Jackson liked calling him hyung when he was close. He knew how much he liked it too. "I miss you."

“I miss you too,” He replied quietly, resuming his slow grind and voice catching at the friction. He wished it was Jackson’s hand, but this would have to do. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I need you-“ Jackson pleaded suddenly and he muffled a groan.

“You have me,” Jaebum responded, working hard to hide the desperation he felt.

Jackson whined even louder and Jaebum was suddenly so close his hips jerked upwards against his control, “No I need you.” Jackson explained, dragging out his words. “I need you here- I need you on me- I need you in me- I need-“

His voice broke off in a moan Jaebum knew meant his was coming, panting weakly through cusses and Jaebum soon followed. His hips jolted through the aftershocks as he gently ran his fingers over his painfully sensitive cock.

“Fuck,” He heard Jackson whisper and he laughed quietly in agreement. “So I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Jaebum smiled tiredly, slowly wiping up his mess with the conveniently located tissues by his bed, “Yes.”

“I can’t wait,” He heard Jackson whisper back, happiness lacing his tone.

They said their goodbyes, Jackson promising to take care of himself and Jaebum promising the same. The three words he knew he should say lingered in the back of his mind after they hung up, but he moved out of his bed regardless. It was probably a good idea to shower before the others woke. But he was distracted from gathering up his shower things by his phone beeping again.

He expected a cute selfie or Jackson using one of the dumb filters he loved, but instead opened it to a picture of Jackson’s abs, sprayed with white and his softening pink cock resting against them.

**Thank u ;)**

Jaebum hated his boyfriend.

So despite beginning on a high note, finally granted some reprieve from his constant sexual frustration, Jaebum was thrown straight back into it.

He had a photoshoot with Yugyeom that afternoon and he spent the entire thing trying to ignore the constant need in his lower stomach while fighting the urge to kick Yugyeom’s disrespectful ass.

“Hyung are you alright?” Yugyeom pestered as he was getting his makeup retouched. He felt the taller boy jab him in the side and he grunted in annoyance. “You seem very… Tense.”

Jaebum’s phone beeped where it sat on the table before him and he flicked his eyes to it, seeing he had another text from Jackson. The boy was insatiable, taking every small break from his own busy day to floor Jaebum with messages about how excited he was to see him. Jaebum appreciated it of course, embarrassingly flattered by the attention, but it was a constant reminder of Jackson and that morning and it had his pants constantly feeling too tight.

He felt like a fucking preteen who had only just discovered what dick could do. He was practically at the stage of getting turned on from a light breeze and having to recite his times tables every three minutes to keep his mind somewhat pure. It was hell.

"Hyung?" Yugyeom asked again and Jaebum realised he'd zoned out staring at Jackson's name on his phone. "Check your message if you really want- here I'll get it for you-"

Jaebum practically leapt from the chair, ignoring the makeup artist’s cries of despair and Yugyeom's surprised laugh as he snatched the phone from his hands. But the brat had already read the message and was laughing at Jackson’s complaints about his sore back from all the travelling. Jaebum really needed to remember to change his passcode.

“You have to promise to give me a massage when I get back,” Yugyeom recited, laughing to himself. “Hyung you ever give me a massage! I’m almost hurt.”

Jaebum hated Jackson and he hated Yugyeom too.

Plus now he was thinking about Jackson’s soft skin, covered in massage oil and smooth under his firm palms. He really needed to calm down.

The rest of the day went by much the same. Jaebum got turned on about 50 times, Jackson texted him 50 times and the members managed to piss him off at least 4000 times.

Jackson’s flight landed mid-morning the next day and Jaebum honestly for a minute considered asking God if he could no longer be an idol so he could pick up his boyfriend from the airport like a normal person. But instead they reunited at a fansign, Jackson hurried through makeup and hair before Jaebum could even properly say hello. He did manage to take him aside just before they went out however, pulling him in for a tight hug and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek just out of the sight of the staff.

“Hi,” Jackson said with a grin and he smiled back, hopelessly enamored.

“Hi.”

They were disrupted from their staring match by a yell and they hurried back, flushed and quickly ushered out to take their positions. Jackson hurried to the seat to the right of him, grinning when he caught Jaebum’s surprised smile.

Jaebum was happy to be at the fansign. It was always good to have everyone together again after being apart, and Jackson was full of energy and enthusiasm despite his busy schedule. So it was all going smoothly, Jaebum finally half content after weeks and weeks of frustration and separation from Jackson.

That was until he felt Jackson’s arm sling around his shoulder. They were both mid-conversations with different fans, both girls’ attention firmly on the pair of them.

“My favourite hyung? Jackson pondered, thinking of an answer for his fan’s question. Jaebum paused where he was having his own conversation, his girl’s attention now clearly also on Jackson. Jaebum watched him consider it for a moment, slightly concerned at the twinkle of laughter he could see in his eyes. “Well you know my favorite hyung is of course Mark-“

Jaebum knew it was just teasing, Jackson taking delight in the jealousy he knew would be turning in Jaebum’s stomach. But that didn't make him any less possessive, catching Jackson's hand where it was slung around his neck and tangling their fingers together. Jackson turned to him with a smile.

"But Jaebum-hyung will always be very special to me too."

The girl seemed stunned, giggling quietly before moving onto the next members. Jaebum turned back to his own girl who finally broke from her reverie.

"Sorry what was your question again," He asked smoothly, slipping back into his professional persona. Jackson's arm slipped from around his shoulder and he tried not to feel a sense of loss from it. He wasn't that desperate.

The girl repeated her question with a dazed smile and Jaebum answered it quickly. She moved on with a quick bow, asking Jackson a question. Jaebum was in the middle of greeting the next fan, a wide smile on his face when he felt Jackson's hand fall onto his thigh. It was perfectly innocent really, nothing out of the ordinary, but it had been a month since they'd been together and Jaebum couldn’t help but be affected by his touch.

He shifted in his seat, not wanting to purposefully dislodge Jackson’s hand and risk offending him, but also wary of the danger his grip presented. Jackson seemed ignorant of his effect, quickly signing a photo with his right hand and casually tapping his fingers against Jaebum’s thigh with his left. Jaebum was suddenly thankful for his left-handedness when Jackson’s hand moved too far upwards, wrist brushing against the zip of his jeans and raising his heart rate drastically. He grabbed his wandering hand in his, looking out of the corner of his eyes to find Jackson grinning down at the table.

His touch wasn’t innocent at all.

Jaebum gave his wrist a warning squeeze, praying it would be enough, before he let go to greet another fan. He was mid-word when he choked on his tongue, Jackson’s hand sliding between his thighs and rubbing up shockingly close to his dick. He regained some of his grace when Jackson paused his movements, and he quickly apologized to the girl before continuing his sentence. He made it through two more fans, trying not to focus on the growing warmth on his face and the firm press of Jackson’s hand to his leg. He was thankful for the table cloth that hid their legs from the fans, but he was also highly aware of the fact that if Mark next to him looked over he would easily notice Jackson’s roaming hand.

The line was slowly reaching its end and he breathed out a sigh of relief, figuring he could at least make it through the rest of the event before pulling Jackson into a bathroom backstage. Maybe they’d have enough time for him to get a tiny bit of relief from his problem before they headed back to the dorm. He didn’t want to do anything much more than a little making out, making some gentle grinding, before they got home to a bed. It had been a month and the stupid romantic inside of him wanted to take his time tonight. He didn’t want to ruin it with a quick hookup inside a bathroom.

So he focused on staying calm, getting through a few more fans before he felt Jackson reach his zipper again. He stiffened in place as Jackson deftly undid the button, sliding his hand inside the denim and grasping him firmly.

He jerked forward in place, trying to disguise his movement by reaching for a nearby bottle of water and drinking from it quickly. Jackson was watching him out of the corner of his eye, playing with a fake flower he had stolen from Bambam and smirking at him.

“Hyung?” Jackson said loudly, drawing the attention of many fans while he grasped Jaebum. He should reach down and slap his hand away. He should glare at him and intimidate him into letting go. They were in public for fucks sake, with hundreds of cameras and even more eyes on them. They could be caught at any moment. But his elbows were resting on the table, his hands holding water and a pen, and he couldn’t just reach down and casually move Jackson. Not to mention the fact it was the first time he’d had a hand on himself that wasn’t his in a month.

He met Jackson’s eyes, eyebrows raising in challenge that just had Jackson smiling even sweeter.

“Do I look pretty with this?” He twirled the flower in his free hand and Jaebum’s eyes caught on it. His hands were small but strong from years of fencing. It was harder to decide if they looked better interlocked with his, or wrapped around his cock. He stared at his hand, remembering Jackson biting down on them to muffle his groans. He remembered Jackson slicking his fingers up, sliding them down to stretch himself open. He remembered Jackson licking the taste of Jaebum off those fingers, grinning at him when Jaebum cursed him out for trying to make him hard again so quickly.

Jackson seemed entertained by his focused gaze and slid the flower between his lips, holding it in between his teeth in a smile. The fans cried out in delight when Jackson turned to them, winking sleazily and the flower fell from his lips as he laughed at their response.

His hand was still resting against Jaebum, and he knew he could feel the pulse of blood at his actions. It was humiliating. This was not Jaebum’s position. He should be the one embarrassing Jackson, he should be the one in control, dominating him and making him flush.

Finally they finished the signing and he found an opening to reach down and pull away Jackson’s hand. Ignoring Jackson’s protesting whine to slap at the other boy’s calves. He adjusted himself in his pants as he zipped them, turning red when he heard Mark’s quiet scoff and looked up to judgmental eyes. He looked away again, too embarrassed to even try and defend himself.

Jackson was still performing for the fans, talking and laughing loudly and Jaebum made his move. He threw one arm around the boy, sliding it down his back and firmly groping his ass. Jackson yelped quietly, laughing nervously when people looked curious.

“Hyung pinched me- sorry,” He smiled innocently and Jaebum tried to keep the smugness off his face.

He leant over, pretending to reach for another water bottle as he slid his other hand down to grasp at Jackson’s cock. The boy was half-hard in his pants and Jaebum didn’t know if it was from Jaebum’s hands or him simply taking pleasure from teasing Jaebum but he didn’t care. He stroked him once firmly, whispering into his ear and enjoying the shiver that ran through him.

“This isn’t over.”

Jackson grinned, mouthing out a single question.

“Promise?”

They were loaded into the van, Jaebum shoving Jackson into the back and following after him. He ignored Bambam’s amused quip at him for willingly being squeezed in the back seat. Jackson was watching him as the other’s loaded in, eyes wide and cautious, as if he expected to Jaebum to turn to him and tell him off right there. As tempting as that was Jaebum had a small amount of self-control left and instead elected to ignore him the entire ride. A hush fell over the group with Jackson silent, everyone anticipating him to begin telling them about his weeks apart, but he was completely focused on Jaebum.

Jaebum felt his heated gaze, he knew Jackson wanted anything. Just a scrap of attention or something. But Jaebum focused on the seat in front of him, the only time he spoke was to state his request for dinner when they picked it up on the way back and Jackson followed suit, still staring at Jaebum.

Jackson bags had been dropped off and once they entered the dorm he took them to their room. Jaebum didn’t follow him.

He ate his meal quickly, cleaning up after himself before he headed to brush his teeth. The others had gathered around the television, probably watching some mindless show Jaebum would usually join them for but not tonight. Instead he headed to his room, pausing when he found Jackson seated on his bed.

“Are you really mad at me?” Jackson said quietly, looking sad and Jaebum felt his heart clench.

“Go eat your dinner,” He answered, pulling his shirt over his head to get ready for bed. He felt the heat of Jackson’s eyes on him and he flushed under the attention when he pulled off his jeans. He always slept in boxers and a shirt, but Jackson would stare every night anyway. He turned around, sighing when Jackson was still watching him nervously. So he strode across the room, pulled Jackson up against him and caught the boy’s mouth with his.

Jackson whined into it, clinging to him desperately as Jaebum kissed him. He had missed him he really had. Jackson practically begged for Jaebum to open his mouth, to grant him the soft slide of slick tongues, and he moaned lowly when he did. Jaebum grinned into the kiss, slowly teasing him before pulling away. Jackson’s whine was even louder and Jaebum was thankful for the sound of the television through the walls, ensuring their noises were muffled.

“Go eat your dinner and get ready for bed,” He ordered, pressing a quick kiss to Jackson’s pout.

“You promised-“ Jackson protested, pulling at the hem of his shirt and Jaebum grabbed his wrists. He stepped back into him, holding his wrists up either side of his head as he pressed Jackson against the bunk beds. Jackson panted at the tight grip, hips jerking forward and Jaebum grinned at the clear jut of his cock against his jeans.

“Don’t worry baby,” Jaebum assured, catching Jackson’s earlobe between his teeth as he murmured. “I’ll keep my promise.”

Jackson panted, already bruised lips caught in his teeth, “Please-“

“But first you have to eat and shower.”

Jackson groaned before shoving Jaebum off, trying to hide his hard on as he headed to the door, “I guess that’s fair.” He turned back with a grin. “I plan on burning a lot of calories.”

Jaebum groaned as the door closed, sitting down on his bed and trying to calm down. It felt like hours before Jackson returned but he knew it was hardly any time at all. He had probably eaten so fast he hadn’t even chewed. The door sprung open to a panting Jackson, still damp from his shower with his towel barely clinging to his hips. He took in his boyfriend’s figure, sighing fondly when Jackson flexed for him.

“Like what you see?” Jackson asked, wincing when he heard a groan drift through the still open door.

“Close the door!” Bambam yelled from the other room and Jackson spun around, yelling back.

“How about you unmute the TV!” Jaebum sighed, moving past him to close the door before turning back to him.

“So,” Jaebum began and Jackson grinned.

“So?”

Jaebum grabbed him by the hips, marching him back towards the bed and shoving him down on the lower bunk.

Jaebum just considered him for a moment before he pulled the towel from his hips, taking delight in the way Jackson was already hard and flushed. He wasn’t the only one aching for this. But that didn’t mean Jackson got away with embarrassing him so easily. “Turn around.”

“No kissing?” Jackson asked weakly, and Jaebum felt his heart clench when he moved anyway, clambering up onto all fours.

“Not quite,” Jaebum said softly, taking a moment to admire the sight before him before he struck his palm against Jackson’s ass. Jackson yelped in surprise before he moaned long and low. Jaebum considered the pink rising on his skin and the way he rocked back in place before he struck down again. Jackson muffled his response into his pillow and Jaebum desperately wished he could hear him properly, but the others were outside the thin walls. Luckily he enjoyed Jackson’s desperate attempts to keep quiet almost as much as he did him being noisy.

Jackson was panting into the pillow after a few more slaps, alternating between sides, before Jaebum relented. He leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jackson’s red skin and smiled when he hissed out in surprise. “See look- kissing.”

Jackson’s fond sigh had him smiling and moving to the other side, peppering his stinging skin with more attention. Eventually he was satisfied. Jackson wouldn’t stop whining about his teasing and his own need to show who was really in charge was almost fully sated.

“Stay still,” He ordered, reaching for the lube he had grabbed earlier. He slicked his fingers quickly. They had teased each other for weeks. Now it was finally time for them to be together. He brushed his fingers over Jackson’s entrance carefully, enjoying his responding shiver before thrusting two inside swiftly. But Jackson was looser than he anticipated and he paused for a moment, “Jackson-ah?”

Jackson groaned clenching around him, “Yes.”

Jaebum thrust his fingers in again, stretching him with the kind of skill that came from plenty of practice, “Have you been fingering yourself?”

Jackson’s legs shook as Jaebum searched his gland, “No…” Jaebum shifted forward, finally finding the spot that had Jackson gasping. “I needed you but you were too far away.”

Jaebum hummed to himself, “So you did use your fingers?” He pictured it in his head, Jackson desperately trying to fill himself how Jaebum could. But Jackson shook his head.

“I used… I used a dildo,” It was Jaebum’s turn to whine, his head filled with images of Jackson fucking himself with a toy.

“You did?” Jaebum asked breathlessly, giving up on any control he had over himself as he thrust his fingers in desperately.

“It wasn’t-“ Jackson bit his forearm to muffle a groan. “It wasn’t as good as you- it wasn’t the same.”

Jaebum pulled his fingers free, pressing his face to Jackson’s lower back to muffle a groan, “Turn over.”

Jackson moved quickly, apparently thrilled to be allowed to face him once more. He smiled nervously up at Jaebum, “I’m sorry for using a dildo.”

He caught his lips in a kiss, hands pulling Jackson’s thighs up to wrap around his waist, “It’s okay.” He pulled back to whisper in his ear. “But you’ll have to show me one day.”

Jackson’s eyes widened but he didn’t protest, flushing at the thought. They’d do it one day, Jaebum would sit back and watch Jackson try to sate himself on the hard plastic. He would watch him beg for Jaebum instead, cry out when Jaebum ignored his protests and eventually Jaebum would give in and take over. But that was for another day. Today he needed to be inside Jackson as soon as possible.

He reached for Jackson’s cock, smiling when it was already slick in his hands and Jackson gasped, catching his lip in his teeth to muffle himself. Jaebum stroked him for a few moments before grinding his own hardness against Jackson’s. He paused when it became too much, when the temptation to just thrust and bring them both off against one another was almost too attractive. He reached for the condoms and froze when Jackson spoke.

“Wait-“ Jackson paused, nervous once more. “I… not tonight.”

Jaebum looked at him, “Are you sure?” Jackson seemed embarrassed, squirming where he lay but he nodded anyway. Jaebum flushed at the thought and he put the condoms away. “Okay.”

He slicked himself up, moving to press in and immediately groaning at the slick heat. Maybe it was not such a good idea. He had been on edge for four weeks and now there was nothing keeping them apart. There was nothing keeping him from losing himself in Jackson.

He paused when he was fully in, panting desperately against Jackson’s neck as he tried to regain some control.

“I missed you so much,” Jackson whispered, always one to be unnecessarily affectionate during sex. Jaebum felt himself shiver and he kissed his neck again.

“I missed you too.”

Jackson grinned, “I know you did.” Jaebum pulled back and Jackson took the opportunity to grind against him. “I had to deal with the others texting me every second to get my ass home before you started humping the furniture.”

Jaebum swore loudly, “Oh my god I’m going to kill all of them I’m so fucking-“

Jackson pulled him back down, catching his mouth in a kiss that had his hips jerking forward, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I was just teasing… Well mostly”

Jaebum groaned, “You’re always teasing.”

He couldn’t help the fond smile on his face when he moved again, pulling most of the way out to watch the pout on Jackson’s face before thrusting back in. His eyes were glazed over, still caught on Jaebum but becoming increasingly less focused as he continued.

He kept his hands away from Jackson’s cock, instead holding his thighs tightly around him as he moved. There was no rush to their movements, caught up in each other as they took their time. He focused on the feeling of Jackson around him, every feeling heightened after being apart so long.

But Jackson was more desperate than he was, given no relief from the pressure on his cock, “Please- please please-“

Jaebum considered him with a grin, “Please what, Jackson-ah?” Jackson answered him, sliding his hand from around Jaebum’s shoulders to slide between them. He grasped himself, other hand pulling sharply at Jaebum’s hair as he did. But Jaebum wasn’t having that, pausing his steady thrusts to grab his wrist. He dragged both hands over Jackson’s head, thankful for the height advantage allowing him to hold them steady as he thrusted.

Jackson’s eyes were struggling to open after each blink, hazy in his pleasure.

“Please hyung-“ Jackson begged. “I need something-“

Jaebum considered him, enjoying the looseness to his limbs, “Keep your hands away.” Jackson nodded willingly despite his need. He trusted Jaebum as he released his grip on his wrists and slid a pillow under his hips. His hands free he slid one between them, finally grasping Jackson in one hand that had him gasping. “Is this okay?”

Jackson panted in agreement, arms strewn above him as he was lost in pleasure. His skin was flushed, hair wet against his forehead and lips bitten raw. Jaebum didn’t think he had ever seen something so beautiful. His dreams were good, but nothing could come close to the heat and friction between them.

He knew he was close, he’d been on edge for days if he really thought about it, but he had to make sure Jackson was too. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts, satisfied when Jackson’s hips jumped and he concentrated on keeping that angle.

“Is that good?” He whispered softly, moving faster now. Jackson just panted and he asked again. “Jackson- baby open your eyes.” Dark pupils met his and he groaned. “Is that good?”

Jackson whimpered slightly when he squeezed his cock, “So good- so so good-“

Jaebum huffed out in contentment, “Are you close?” Jackson nodded jerkily, hardly able to form words. “Good.”

He increased the speed suddenly and dropped his hold on Jackson’s cock. He knew he didn’t need it really, snapping his hips into him and allowing his hands to roam over the pliant body underneath him. Jackson was practically crying but he kept his eyes on Jaebum’s, muffled panting leaving his slick lips as Jaebum repeatedly thrust into him.

He began to meet him halfway, strong thighs pushing him up into Jaebum’s thrusts as he pulled his lips down to meet his.

It was hardly a kiss, the slick slide of lips mixed with pants and cusses that would usually have even Jaebum embarrassed. But it helped muffle their sounds, the room filled only with the sound of sharp breathing and the slap of skin. Jaebum allowed himself to drown in it, in Jackson’s warmth and affection, until it became too much.

Jackson began to quiver in his arms, sucking desperately at Jaebum’s tongue as he sprayed white between them. He cried out in despair when Jaebum moved to pull out, legs hooking around his waist and pulling him in tighter.

Jaebum felt the wet slick of an oversensitive Jackson clenching down him, and heard the quiet murmur of words in his ear as he too came.

“I love you.”

He collapsed into Jackson’s arms, shivering when he finally slid out and apologized immediately for the mess he had created.

“I’m sorry you grabbed me-“ Jaebum said, dragging himself from his stupor to clean up Jackson’s cum. But Jackson just grinned innocently, pulling him back in for a hug when there wasn’t the threat of their stomachs sticking together.

“Shut up and just cuddle me,” Jackson murmured and Jaebum consented.

“Fine,” He hummed as he rolled Jackson onto his side, sliding down beside him and pulling him back safely against his chest. “But you better not complain in the morning.” Jackson grinned to himself as Jaebum leant in to kiss his neck, “Oh and I love you too.”

“Promise?”

 “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... that happened. i'm sorry. please leave kudos/comments so i can know whether or not this was completely terrible in ur opinion thank u <3


End file.
